


Stuck in the Elevator

by lahlastormborn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Shiro is a sweetie, Voltron, Voltron: Legendary Defenders - Freeform, Warmup, posted on tumblr, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahlastormborn/pseuds/lahlastormborn
Summary: Posted on Tumblr @ wait-a-tic"You stood in front of the elevator doors, head hanging and eyes droopy. The lack of sleep was getting to you, but all efforts to actually sleep seemed to be in vain. With everything going on from a galactic war, finding out aliens are real, and that Takashi Shirogane was never dead in the first place really caused your mind to stir in the early hours of the morning. It didn’t help that you had been actively avoiding Shiro in every possible way."





	Stuck in the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one part because it was a warmup for my Voltron writing blog on Tumblr, but if people want more I would be happy to write more!

You stood in front of the elevator doors, head hanging and eyes droopy. The lack of sleep was getting to you, but all efforts to actually sleep seemed to be in vain. With everything going on from a galactic war, finding out aliens are real, and that Takashi Shirogane was never dead in the first place really caused your mind to stir in the early hours of the morning. It didn’t help that you had been actively avoiding Shiro in every possible way. 

 

You had known each other back on earth, both training at the Galaxy Garrison with the same interest of exploring space. Though you had different skills and weren’t as notable amongst your peers, you still managed to hold your own within the Garrison. And, despite not really standing out in a crowd, Shiro had always been kind to you. He would take time to greet you in every passing and share small conversations before drills and tests. Every talk you shared was done with ease. You enjoyed them. 

 

The shock of the great Takashi Shirogane speaking to you quickly passed as you began to share more and more of your day with him. With every question you asked, it was as if you already knew the answer he would give you. And the times he would surprise you with a smile or laugh at one of your stupid jokes? Those were the best. 

 

As you grew closer, a feeling of admiration towards the man began to grow as well. Or, at least, you insisted it was admiration. Your friends were sure to let you know otherwise. Before you were able to admit to him these feelings to him, or yourself, he was gone. Selected to be a part of the Kerberos Mission. Being on the edge of the Solar System made it kind of difficult to advanced one's relationship.

 

While he was away, you made it your goal to keep an eye out on any reports coming in, even sneaking “peeks” at the more confidential items. The day that the news came back that the Kerberos mission had failed and those who were in the field were reported dead, a heavyweight sunk into your chest. It struck through your heart, like a sword that was constantly being thrust into your chest. You walked around in a haze for the next year, doing your best to keep up with your squadmates. The wound in your heart had begun to heal, slowly.

 

That was when you discovered Shiro wasn’t actually dead. That a galactic war had been occurring for thousands of year and was now becoming a threat to earth. That the only way to stop it was using giant robot lions that turned into a giant robot man. And that you sat right in the middle of it all. 

 

Joining Team Voltron, exploring space, learning about new aliens, and cultures was a dream come true. For the most part. There was, of course, the fact that most often those new aliens tried to steal from and/or kill you and that you knew far less about space than you thought. And that ever since Shiro returned, you could barely even look him in the eye let alone speak to him. And it especially didn’t help that your insecurity was getting the better of you. Every person in Team Voltron seemed to specialize in something. They each had their own niche or skill while you kind of just waited around to fill in a spot that you were needed in. If you were even needed. You just didn’t feel like you ever provided enough, as if you were just a piece of a puzzle packed in the wrong box. 

 

All this worry and avoidance allowed glances of ease and longing directed at you from a certain Black Paladin to go unnoticed. They were not much different than the glances you had missed back on earth. Despite your attempts at evasion and all the trauma he had gone through, he still acted just as kind and sweet towards you as he always had. He made sure that you had time during meetings to speak your thoughts. He stood next to you at councils, where you felt awkward and out of place. And, he never stopped greeting you every morning, just as he used to. Every action he took was to encourage you and show that you were just as much a part of this team as anyone else. He had attempted multiple times to talk with you privately but always backed away when seeing your obvious anxiety. Maybe he thought you hated him. 

 

For you, it was quite the opposite. Ever since he had returned, you had felt nothing but warmth fill your heart whenever you eyes landed on him. Your soul was flooded with flowers and butterflies whenever he was around. You grew flustered and flushed with every word he spoke. It took him “dying” and “coming back to life” for you realize that the feelings you held for him were much deeper than simple admiration. But with everything on his shoulders and you not wanting to be in the way, you believed the best thing for both of you was to avoid him. 

 

So here you were, late at night, sneaking around the castle after having a quick snack afraid of the possibility somebody might find you. He was known for taking the occasional night stroll through the castle himself, but you hoped the ship was large enough that you wouldn’t run into each other. You didn’t hope hard enough. 

 

As you shook your head rapidly, attempting to keep yourself awake until you reached your room, you didn’t notice the quiet footsteps coming up beside you. As your name was spoken softly, the deep voice sending shivers up your spine, you turned to find Shiro standing next to you. You stared at him before the thought of how stupid you must have looked filled your mind and faced back forward. You muttered a small hello back before crossing your arms and shrinking into yourself. 

 

You could feel your face heating up, your ears aflame as the two of you stood side-by-side in the eerily quiet hall of the castle. Finally, after what felt like centuries, the elevator arrived and you shuffled inside, Shiro slipping in behind you. He kept looking at you, you felt his dark eyes on your face constantly. You wondered if he could tell just how flustered you were in this moment, in such a small contained space. You hoped your cheerful heart was quiet enough. Shiro cleared his throat, obviously wanting to say something but unsure of what to say.

“Couldn’t sleep?” You swallowed, not trusting your own voice and decided to simply nod in response. “Yeah, me neither.” His words were followed by a hesitant chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck. A few more awkward moments passed, and you wondered whether the elevator was even moving. You had to say something to him. This entire situation was unbearable, he had been nothing but considerate of you since you met. He didn’t deserve such treatment. He at least deserved a simple explanation.

 

As you turned to him, taking a deep breath before speaking, the lights in the elevator flickered sporadically before a strange grating noise as the elevator came to a sudden halt. You looked about yourself confused before gravity gave way. A very undignified scream left your mouth as you fell back against the wall, trying to find anything to hold onto as the elevator fell further and further. A warm, strong arm wrapped around you securely as the elevator came to a jerking stop.

 

Taking a moment to catch your breath, you lay your head against a wide, muscular chest. A chest that belonged to none other than Shiro. “Are you okay?” his voice was deep and breathy, his words being spoken directly into your ear. You raised your head, allowing your eyes to meet his deep greys. They were filled with worry, looking over you for any bumps or bruises. You stared into his eyes much longer than you planned, causing your next words to be clipped and strange, “Y-yeah...I’ve been through worse than this.” 

 

He nodded and stepped away, keeping his arm around your waist. It was a small and calming presence, but one that nearly made your heart leap out of your chest. “Well, it looks like were in th--” he didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as the elevator let out another screech and began its descent once more. When it finally came to its natural stop, you found yourself in another peculiar position. 

 

You were now fully in Shiro’s embrace, with both arms wrapped around your middle. You were sprawled across his chest, straddling him, each leg on either side of his hips. You groaned as you attempted to sit up, Shiro's arms growing slack around your waist. The whiplash from the fall quickly subsided as your worry for Shiro taking the brunt of the fall grew.

 

“Shiro,” his name came out softly, your throat constricting when he didn’t respond, “Shiro? Oh my god -- Shiro!” You took his face in your hands, your bashfulness from earlier gone. “Please, Shiro, wake up!” you could feel a lump forming in your throat, tears threatening to fall as you searched for what to do. 

 

You gingerly opened his eyes to check for dilation of the pupils. When they reacted normally to the light, you let out a sigh of relief. You began to lift his head to check for any outer injuries when a hard grunt came from the man below you, causing you to nearly dropping it back onto the floor. 

 

   “Ah-- Shiro! Are you okay?” the only answer you got from him was a deep, throaty chuckle. Furrowing your brows, you looked down at him confused. “Don’t worry,” he spoke smoothly, a huskiness to his voice and the hint of a grin on his face, “I’ve been through worse.” 


End file.
